Una locura
by Mica-and-Cami
Summary: No dire nada, esepto que es una historia yaoi...mi preimera historia de este tipo. Por favor entren y lean. Jajaja, espero que les guste


**Mica: Hola criaturitas del señor he vuelto con… (Se sonrojo hasta las orejas) No, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo /. Perdón, es que es mi primera historia yaoi y estoy súper nerviosa. No se si me quedo bien.**

**Cami: Holaaaa, _ jajaja no estés nerviosa! Esta chuper tierna! xD (da vueltas alrededor de mica tirando flores de todos los colores) es hermoso, no tienes limites! Cx **

**Mica: Gracias por el alago, espero que tengas razón (suspira) Bueno, a mi me gusto como quedo…Ha por cierto, BTR no nos pertenece a nosotras, la trama no mas es mia.**

**Cami: jojojojo te lo imaginas (aprieta la cara de mica contra la suya de forma exagerada) T/T Diiooos!**

**Mica: S-suéltame (se zafa del agarre) Ok mundo, les dejo leer y nosotras estaremos esperando en el final de todo, como siempre…/ Estoy súper nerviosa. Bueno, aqui les dejo la historia...Espero que les guste  
**

* * *

_Hoy hice una locura: apenas terminamos de grabar la canción nueva y salí corriendo, realmente no sé porque pero lo que si se es que cuando menos me di cuenta, ya mis piernas se movieron solas y me vi corriendo hacia el departamento. Apenas llegue y me encerré en mi cuarto…Soy un imbécil, realmente soy imbécil. Primero intento evitar, de forma disimulada, lo mejor posible a mis amigos y ahora salgo corriendo de la nada, ¿qué les voy a decir a los demás? Todo esto empezó, cuando descubrí que tengo sentimientos, más allá de amistad, hacia uno de mis mejores amigos: James Daimond. Yo en un principio no entendía que me pasa, él porque me ponía nervioso cuando estaba con él, o la razón por la que me ponía triste cada vez que el salía con alguna chica, realmente no tenía la mas mínima idea de que me pasaba. Termine hablando con mi mama, cuando le dije lo que me pasaba, ella me respondió que era amor lo que sentía. Yo en un principio me entristecí, sabia de sobra que jamás iba a ser correspondido y me dolía, muchísimo. Después lo pensé mejor y me dije, si él es feliz con otra persona, yo lo apoyare en todo, aunque a mí me duela en el alma. Pero hoy no lo aguante, no después delo que vi antes de empezar a grabar. Quizá fue una señal o simplemente fue capricho del destino, pero justo a mí tuvo que mandar Gustavo a buscar a James._

_Flash Back_

_Como siempre, Gustavo nos llamo para gravar pero por alguna razón James se tardo un poco más de lo normal y como yo tengo la suerte de una cebolla, ¿adivinen a quien mando Gustavo para buscar a James? Si, exacto, me mandaron a mí. De todas las personas que había en el estudio, me tuvo que mandar a mí. Yo de mala gana me fui a buscar a mi amigo pero en cuanto lo encontré, me arrepentí de inmediato. James besaba de manera apasionada a una chica, la estaba aprisionando contra la pared y las manos de él recorrían el cuerpo de ella y a ella…pues no parresia que le molestara mucho que digamos. Empecé a retroceder lentamente, intentando no hacer ningún ruido pero al parecer me escucho, ya que se separo de ella y me miro, yo en momentos como ese quería que la tierra me tragara vivo._

_-Hola Kendall, ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto James como si nada, yo simplemente forcé una sonrisa, realmente no quería estar ahí._

_-Hola James, pues…Gustavo y los demás te estábamos esperando en el estudio pero como no aparecías Gustavo me mando a buscarte y a llevarte al estudio- le respondió, el se golpeo la frente con la palma de una de sus manos, mientras que con la mano libre rodeaba la cintura de esa chica._

_-Sabia que algo se me olvidaba- murmuro pero yo llegue a escucharlo. Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar con la intención de llegar lo antes posible al estudio, en cuanto antes termina, antes podría ir a mi cuarto y encerrarme ahí hasta mañana. –E-espera Kendall…- escuche que me detuve un momento y espere a que el llegara a mi lado, claro después de despedirse de su "novia". En cuanto me alcanzo emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el estudio, todo el trayecto íbamos en silencio que a mí me parresia incomodo pero a él no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Y así es como termine aquí, en eso escuche que alguien tocaba mi puerta pero yo me negué rotundamente a abrir la puerta._

_-Vamos Kendall, se que estas ahí. Así que ábreme la puerta- esa voz es de Logan, así que de mala gana me levante le abrí la puerta y me volví a acostarme en mi cama. El se sentó en el borde de mi cama después de cerrar nuevamente con llave la puerta._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunte de manera brusca, quizá soné grosero pero a estas alturas ya nada me importa. El se saco los zapatos, subió los pies a la cama y se sentó al estilo "indiecito"._

_-Primero: quiero que te sientes y me mires- no quería mirarlo a la cara pero hice lo que me dijo y me senté enfrente de él, de la misma manera en la que estaba el. –Segundo: estoy aquí para saber que te sucede. Todos estamos preocupados por ti- el me miraba de manera seria, yo no puede evitarle y me largue a llorar. El me miro sorprendido por un momento pero después me abrazo, dejándome a mí desaojar mi dolor. Es muy extraño que yo llore, lo hago muy debes en cuando, pero cuando lo hago, mis amigos y mi familia están ahí para apoyarme. Después de un rato, le conté el porqué estaba así, le dijo todo y sinceramente, me siento un poco mejor. El en un principio me miraba sorprendido pero a medida que le seguía diciendo mis sentimientos, me miro comprensivo. En cuanto termine, lo mire esperando a que el de un consejo. El suspiro. -Díselo- fue lo único que salió de su boca, yo lo mire horrorizado._

_-¡ESTAS LOCO!- realmente no pude evitarlo. –No pienso confesarme- el me miro como pidiendo un "porque" -¿y si me rechaza? O ¿si me deja de hablar para siempre y me odia? No gracias, prefiero quedarme callado y apoyarlo en todo, a que me deje de hablar y perder su amistad- el me miro enojado._

_-Vamos Kendall, deja de ser negativo. Además, tu y yo conocemos de sobra a James ¿enserio crees que te va a odiar?- el tenia un poco de razón pero no quería perder a James._

_-Si algo me sale mal, tu lo pagaras- le dijo en tono de broma, el simplemente sonrió y asintió._

_-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- me dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía los zapatos, yo hice lo mismo. –Vamos te acompaño- en cuanto salimos, todos en la sala me miraron y se acercaron a nosotros. Me llenaron de preguntas, las cuales la mitad no más pude contestar, hasta que James intervino._

_-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Kendall- sude frio y antes de poder reaccionar, el ya me había agarrado la muñeca y me arrastraba a su habitación. Mire a Logan pidiendo ayuda pero él me sonrió y articulo con la boca "tranquilo, todo estará bien", yo asentí algo nervioso. En cuanto estuvimos dentro de su habitación, el cerro la puerta una vez que el entro, al parecer para evitar mi escape. –Me vas a decir ya mismo la razón de estar evitándome y haberte ido corriendo de esa forma…y sabes bien que de aquí no te vas hasta que me des explicaciones- realmente no sé en qué momento, pero él se estaba volviendo mandón y muy autoritario. Me está dando muchos nervios esa mirada penetrante. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a retroceder hasta que mi espalda choco contra la pared._

_Vamos Kendall, piensa, usa ese cerebro que Dios te dio. Realmente quiero que la tierra se habrá y me traje completo o que pase lo que sea, con tal de salvarme de todo esto._

_-Kendall- ¿en qué momento se acerco y puso sus manos en la pared, a cada lado de mi? Mierda, me quiero morir en momentos como estos. Esta…demasiado cerca, puedo sentir su respiración chocando contra mi rostro. Demonio, ¿está jugando conmigo? ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que me está poniendo nervioso su cercanía?_

_-Déjame, a-aléjate un poco, por favor- le suplique, ya me lastimaba el hecho de saber que no era correspondido y ahora esto, definitivamente el destino está en contra mía._

_-No, hasta que me respondas- ash, esa era una de las cosas que más odio, pero al mismo tiempo amo de él, el hecho de que sea terco e insistente._

_-N-no e-es nada, l-lo juro. Es solo que…t-tuve un mal día y quería terminar lo antes posible- ¿olvide mencionar el hecho de que soy un muy mal mentiroso? Por favor, que me crea…Y ahí está, no me creyó, reconozco esa mueca perfectamente: me está diciendo con la mirada "me estas mintiendo, dime la verdad"._

_-Me estas mintiendo- afirmo con voz seria. ¿Ven? Se los dije, no me creyó nada de nada. Me quiero volver chango. Muy bien, intentemos el plan de Logan. Si me deja de hablar, matare al genio de la banda._

_-Me gustas- susurre, Dios me sentí liberado en ese momento. Lo mire y vi que me sonreía con una mescla de victoria, orgullo y ternura. Me gusta esa sonrisa y esa mirada…e-espera, ¿se me está acercando? Ho por Dios, me está besando…Realmente me está besando. El rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y me pega lo más que puede a su cuerpo. Yo, sinceramente, no sé ni qué hacer, así que simplemente pose mis manos, de forma tímida, en sus hombros._

_-Y yo te amo- me dijo separándose un poco de mi y sonriendo. Yo sonreí con alegría, si era correspondido después de todo. Al parecer, Logan seguirá viviendo y le deberé un favor muy grande._

_-No llores, por favor, me lastima verte así- ¿estaba llorando? Estoy muy distraído últimamente. Simplemente asentí y me lance a besarlo otra vez, el me correspondió enseguida._

* * *

**Mica: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen que Cami no se despida o hable mucho en estos momentos. (Señala hacia atrás, donde estaba Cami sentada en un escritorio y escribiendo algo) Pero la pervertida está escribiendo. Así que nos leeremos en otra historia, adiosito. **


End file.
